


[Podfic] Parsimonia, Diligentia, Iustitia

by kalakirya



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Domestic, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of seascribe's storyEsca lets his mind wander to their future, to bright days spent in the field at Marcus’ side and tired evenings at the fireside with Cub drowsing at their feet, and eventually, his little herd of horses grazing the slopes of their home.
Relationships: Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Lattice_Frame's Big 3-0





	[Podfic] Parsimonia, Diligentia, Iustitia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Parsimonia, Diligentia, Iustitia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874091) by [seascribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seascribble/pseuds/seascribble). 



> happy birthday, lattice_frames <3

**Title:** Parsimonia, Diligentia, Iustitia 

**Rating:** Teen and Up

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 0:16:38

[ download as an mp3](https://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Parsimonia,%20Diligentia,%20Iustitia%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20seascribe.mp3) (many thanks to paraka <3)

cover by me!


End file.
